The Unspoken Words from the Soul
by cheraichan
Summary: Just a oneshot of Siegfried and Talim together after four years.  A little bit of drinks involved and you get the picture.


The Unspoken Words from the Soul

By cheraichan (who really isn't dead, just hasn't written for awhile)

A/N: like hell I would ever be able to say I own these bad ass characters.

Siegfried was standing outside of a small town that he had some how wandered into. He looked around not quite sure as to how he had gotten there but what he wasn't expecting even more was a light tap on the middle of his back. Spinning around quickly he looked straight ahead and then down slightly when he realized the person was shorter than him. It took him a moment to realize as to who it was. The last time he had seen this girl was when he was semi-possessed by Soul Edge.

"Um…" The girl seemed to have forgotten what she was going to say and an embarrassed look came upon her face.

"Nig…Siegfried. I…haven't seen you for a long time. How have you been?" He had to blink once after he heard her speak. _Talim. Wasn't that what her name was? That other person was with her…Link, from that other world._

"Yes. Indeed it has been along time Talim. Four years in fact, if I am correct." Relaxing his posture he tried to seem less intimidating to the smaller girl.

"what are you doing here though? Oh never mind that, would you like to stay and talk? Surely you wouldn't mind some company would you?" Talim didn't know why she was trying to get Nightmare, no, Siegfried to talk with her more. Four years ago he scared her with his power and even now he still scared her to an extent but he also interested her. She felt a blush come to her face as he gave her an odd look.

"I'm an adult now Siegfried. Surely you, you don't mind sharing a conversation with another adult." A small smile graced his features but was then gone. It had made her heart stop beating for a second though. _I couldn't be attracted to him could I? There is no way!_ Even as she said that to herself she knew for once she was lying to herself. Even when he had first woken from being possessed he had sent a shiver of what she would later know as pleasure down her spine. In his real form he was very good looking and she was almost positive that he knew it as well.

Siegfried didn't know why he found it weird that this young woman wanted to talk with him but for some reason he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was blushing for more that one reason. She had been the youngest one to end up helping him and that knowledge did little to deter him now. After all as she said she was an adult now and he should be able to treat her as one also. He nodded once before he spoke.

"Sure, we can have a conversation over something to eat as well. Though I am not quite sure as to where we are so I would not be able to tell you what was good or not." A delighted laugh came from her before she took his hand in hers and pulled on it gently.

"Follow me then. There is a good tavern up ahead that has good food and drinks." Almost letting another of his smiles get away from him he followed her to the modest tavern that boasted the best ale and food in the area.

-Few hours later-

Siegfried stumbled into the room with Talim next to him. They made it as far as the futon when he felt his balance give out and they both fell onto it. He was braced above her by his elbows and one leg between the two of hers. He gazed down into her warm colored eyes which were now clouded with desire and even though he didn't know her that well he still brought his lips down upon hers in a soul scorching kiss. He watched in a daze as her eyes widened from the shock and then closed as she responded to it. Her lithe arms came around his neck and he knew he was lost to the potent mix of suppressed desire and the drinks they had both consumed. Not knowing when it happened they both had ripped the others clothing off and before he could even think about it he penetrated her.

Talim arched her back from the painful pleasure that suddenly assailed her body. Not knowing if her very being could finish this she recaptured his lips as he thrust into her. Their mingling breath and moans filled the room and for once she felt whole. They both lost all semblance of rhythm and just as it felt her body was split in two she cried out his name as they came together in a blinding passion. Siegfried moved so that he was next to her on the futon and wrapped his arms around her as she tried to catch her breath and not sure if she really wanted to move from her spot as she curled up next to him. _That was one wonderful conversation._ She thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Siegfried waited for her breaths to become even in sleep before looking down at her in wonder. It hadn't just been their bodies that met just a short while ago but also their souls. He knew he would not find that with another person and it was then that he realized this was the real reason as to why he was freed. To be able to spend this time with this young woman Talim, was why he came to this place. _I hope she keeps this thought of a conversation in mind, for I could go for a 'conversation' once a day._ He thought with a certain amount of mirth. Gathering her closer to his body he let himself drift off to sleep for the first time in four years it seemed and when he opened his eyes the next morning she was still sleeping there peacefully in his arms.

"wake up Talim."

Waking slowly to someone holding her she fluttered her eyes open and looked up to see Siegfried looking at her. A blush stole across Talim's face as she smiled.

"Mo-morning Siegfried." It came out in a slight stutter but she meant it. A quirked smile came to his face.

"Thank you." She looked at him confused as she responded.

"For what?"

"Giving me this gift." Talim had a feeling he meant to say more but something was stopping him.

"Well I believe we both gave each other something last night, and it wasn't all the liquor doing the work either…" She tried not to sound too pleased but it must have shown because he started to chuckle.

"I was thinking more with having it so that we can have many more 'conversations'." Talim realized what he was getting at. It would be the safest thing for them to do since now she had bedded someone before she was married.

"You really want to marry me?" It came out as more of a squeak but the kiss that followed her question was all the answer she needed. It told her from his soul that she had given him the final release from his past and he wanted to show her, the only one who had even given him the time of day after Soul Edge was gone, who he could fully be.

A lot in one kiss but she smiled into it anyway. As she deepened it there were no more places for such words for a while longer anyway, from their lips or even from their souls.

A/N: yeah, yeah I know. Definitely OOC for them both, but what the hey, that is what happens when you have been playing SCII for too long and decide to write a story in the early morning. Hope none of you were too outraged by this pairing.


End file.
